The present invention relates generally to the field of server management, and more particularly to management of decommissioned server assets in a shared data environment.
When a server asset is decommissioned, many organizations may perform a process which removes all agents and associated software from that server. This process makes it so that the server resource cannot be monitored or managed using any kind of administrative tools. Some organizations may place an agent on the server itself, in order to monitor compliance with the decommissioning of the server asset. The agent monitors thresholds, such as last login, CPU load, operation of certain processes, and disk activity. If the monitored activity is inconsistent with a decommissioned server, a notification may be generated.